Inocencia Perdida
by Orihime Inoue Kurozaki
Summary: la aparición de alguien del pasado les atraerá problemas, pero un getsuga tenshou, que no pueda arreglar -mal summary pasen y lean-


**Inocencia perdida**

Había pasado 3 años desde la batalla final contra Yhwach, donde ellos resultaron ganadores de esa batalla. Cada integrante del grupo hizo su vida.

Chad trabaja en un gimnasio, Ishida estudia para doctor al igual que Ichigo, Rukia y Renji están en la sociedad de almas ambos se casan, Tatsuki estudia para ser maestra de Karate y es novia de Uryu Ishida. Y Orihime trabaja en una repostería ya que no tuvo la misma suerte que sus amigos, por la falta de dinero para estudiar la carrera que ella quería, ser maestra de preescolar.

Ella e Ichigo son novios desde hace 2 años y ambos viven en la casa Kurosaki, la familia de Ichigo la aman por su forma de ser, la calidez y amorosa que es con los demás, sin importar su perjuicios o su forma de ser ella era pura e inocente, Isshin la consideraba como su tercera hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Ciudad de Karakura se encuentra un atardecer precioso, con tonalidades de naranja intenso y pálido, y tonos viole-tasios tras ocultarse el sol para dar llegada a la noche. Orihime se encontraba en la repostería atendiendo a los clientes con su habitual sonrisa que deslumbra como el sol y se encontró con alguien que no veía hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Buenas tardes –dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa, pero se apagó cuando lo _miro a el_

-Hola –dijo el hombre- ¿me puedes dar un pastel de chocolate por favor?

-Si –dijo ella nerviosa- aquí tiene el pastel son 600 yens –dijo ella en un susurro.

-Gracias Hermosa –dijo el hombre con un tono bastante coqueto- espero verte pronto princesa-.

-Veo que ya te dejaron libre –dijo ella en un tono molesto, mostrando fuerza de voluntad- y vaya que los años te pasaron factura –dijo con voz llena de rencor, extraño en ella pensó.

-Así que ya sabias de mi he –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- me siento en desventaja princesa –dijo en carcajadas llamando la atención de los demás que estaban en la repostería.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ –dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

-Bueno, me voy pero espero verte pronto hija, quiero hablar contigo –dijo de manera seria y saliendo de la repostería-.

Eso a Orihime la hizo temblar de los nervios porque ese "apodo" se lo decía unas dos personas en el mundo, y una de ellas murió hace 11 años. Sin duda alguna esa persona es su padre. Él era como su hermano sora solo que los ojos de, el eran de un color verde esmeralda y ambos hermanos heredaron los ojos de su madre la cual era una prostituta y él era un alcohólico sin remedio.

Por lo que recuerda a su corta edad de 3 años su padre era un hombre de 30 años ojos color verde esmeralda y un cuerpo musculoso, una voz gruesa, las facciones duras, y masculinas de un hombre de su edad, el cabello negro como la noche hasta sus hombros era muy guapo pero en personalidad estaba hueca y podrida como un hueco. Lo último que había sabido de él es que fue a la cárcel por asesinato y secuestro, y su madre murió a causa de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, eso lo supo hace poco tiempo.

Ella era tan parecida a su madre, cabello naranja intenso casi rojizo ojos color gris plata como la luna, un cuerpo sumamente hermoso y bien proporcionado era hermosa, una réplica exacta de su madre, solo que algo las distinguía y las hacia diferentes a ambas es que a Orihime en sus ojos habían pequeñas motas de color verde en sus ojos haciéndolos más hermosos que los de su propia madre y superándola con creses en la belleza. Pero en personalidad eran muy distintas ya que Isumi, así se llamaba su madre, tenía una personalidad altanera, codiciosa, no tenía escrúpulos una persona sin sentimientos todo lo contrario a sus dos hijos pequeños Sora y Orihome.

Izumi era una perra en la amplia extensión de la palabra se casó con Ikki Inoue a los 15 años porque salió embarazada de su primer hijo Sora. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera prostituyéndose, 12 años después tuvo a Orihime su "orgullo" porque le enseñaría todo lo que sabía para que fuera igual a ella.

Durante los tres primeros años de Orihime con su "familia" su "padre" tomaba y tomaba cerveza, bebidas alcohólicas, y los golpeaba hasta cansarse, era un milagro que no los matara, y su "madre" no le importaba que ellos estuvieran en casa tenía relaciones sexuales enfrente de ambos, sin importarle el daño que causaba en ellos. Cuando Sora cumplió los 15 se llevó a Orihime de su casa para poderla criar el, no quería que pasara lo mismo cuando él era más pequeño y su padre tratase de violarla cuando crezca, salvarla y darle una vida mejor para ambos.

Orihime sabía todo eso porque su hermano antes de que ocurriera el "accidente" y muriera le conto toda la historia. Quedo helada y horrorizada al saber de qué clase de personas eran sus padres y les tubo odio y rencor, un sentimiento que nunca sintió con nadie, se sintió asqueada decepcionada y tristeza pero eso ya era del pasado, pensó.

Ya eran las 8:30pm y todavía Orihime no llegaba, Ichigo se sentía desesperado porque su novia siempre llegaba a las 8:00 y ya paso de media hora, iba a salir a buscarla cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una Orihime furiosa. Raro pensó, el pelinaranja ya que ella casi nunca se enojaba. Y se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a su novia con solo mirarla pasar por la puerta su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

-Hola, como estas –dijo el recibiéndola con un beso en la boca- me tenías preocupado.

-Hola no pasa nada –dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa olvidando lo que paso hace un rato.

-Estas muy tensa –dijo preocupado- ven vamos a cenar, Yuzu dejo la cena preparada –la arrastro hacia la cocina.

Se fueron a la cocina y cenaron lo que preparo Yuzu y hablaron lo que hicieron durante el día, y Orihime omitió lo que paso en la repostería. Ya terminando de cenar y limpiar lo que ensuciaron se fueron al cuarto de Ichigo y vieron una película, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no miraban una. Terminaron la película y se acostaron ya que era tarde y mañana era sábado lo que significaba que se levantarían tarde.

Orihime –dijo Ichigo en un susurro- déjame destensarte –dijo en con la voz ronca-

-como –dijo ella con tono inocente-

\- ya verás mi gatita –dijo Ichigo posicionándose arriba de ella.

Orihime lo beso despacio, con amor y ternura, Ichigo recibió el beso gustoso pero el beso se intensifico por parte de ella. Él le siguió el juego para ver quién de los dos cedía primero. Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a deslizarse por las piernas de Orihime acariciando su nívea piel blanca y saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca. Las manos las deslizo hacia arriba quitando el camisón que tenía puesto para dormir, los besos de él fueron bajando por su cuello dejando una pequeña marca de sus dientes y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales eran grandes y él era de los chicos que prefería pechos que trasero y eso lo mantenía en secreto. Comenzó a besar sus pechos con una infinita ternura y delicadeza, los trataba como lo mejor del mundo. Comenzó a jugar con el pezón derecho y con su mano izquierda apretó el otro seno, tardo un rato ahí, ya que los pechos de su amada novia era su lugar favorito en el mundo, Orihime acariciaba el torso de Ichigo que era fuerte, firme y musculoso y ella estaba gimiendo en su cuello y acariciando la cabeza de su amado novio.

Los dos ya desnudos se entregaron por completo y era la primera vez de ambos, Ichigo la envestía con fuerza y acallando sus gemidos en la boca de su amada, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, él se derramo dentro de ella, esperando que esa semilla germinara pronto y les dé una buena notica. Ichigo que estaba arriba de Origime se inclinó para dormir sobre los pechos de su nada mientras ella calmaba su respiración y le acariciaba los cabellos.

Te amo –dijo el ya casi en los brazos de Morfeo-.

También yo –dijo ella-

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos en la profunda oscuridad de la noche

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _hola como están hermosuras ;) espero que la estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones a qui les traigo un pequeño regalo es una historia cortísima que trata de tres capítulos pronto subiré la continuación de THE DEMON'S MINE y gracias por sus cometarios las amo 3 Ichihime forever xD y digan no al Ichiruki, ulquahime, grimhime, aizenhime, etc, seme cuidan y muchas gracias_


End file.
